A data system can receive large amounts of time series data from multiple physical sensors. Over time, the collection of time series data may grow and become unmanageably large. Previous efforts to analyze the vast amounts of data using spreadsheet or manual data analysis computer programs were either slow or unsuccessful, in part because each operation may read the entirety of the stored data. Furthermore, dynamic investigation of the time series data may not have been possible with previous tools. Instead, different analyses may have been individually coded and executed, even when the same or similar underlying data was being analyzed.